The Song of Charity
by Khary
Summary: Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity have been searching for the Key...and have found it in Charity *YES! I finally have an ending!*
1. The Song of Charity

The Song of Charity  
A Simple Discovery

"Are you sure she has the key?" Trinity asked, as she was being connected to the program console, preparing to enter the Matrix, to make contact. 

"Positive" Neo murmured, watching the images run across the image console swiftly. Glancing down, he laid his palm against her forehead gently. "Her neurosignals alone are off the charts. She has it." 

"She'll be difficult. She's not like us, Neo. The hold the Matrix has over her is so strong!" sighing, Trinity closed her eyes. "Will she be able to let all of it go?" 

"We've gone over this. I wouldn't risk our lives, and hers, if I had doubts." 

Nodding her head, she braced herself for the quick entry to the Matrix. 

* * * * * 

"God damn her! Why is she doing this to me? Does she think that running a nightclub is all fun and games?!" growling into the phone, Gary, assistant manager, and resident neurotic, rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yes, yes, I KNOW that we're doing great! But is that any reason to just run off like that?" 

Angrily he slammed the phone down, grabbed his jacket, and stalked out into the club, all the while muttering under his breath. Grimacing at the blaring music and the frenzied people pilling onto the dance floor, Gary quickly located the bar. Yelling to be heard of a distance of 12 inches, he leaned across the bar at a massive, over muscled man with no hair, and a million earrings in his ears. 

"Where is she?" he demanded, while doing a rapid tattoo with his finger tips on the smudged bar. 

"Where else? You'll find her out in the middle of the dance floor...that is, if you could find it." The bartender mentioned idly. 

"Great." Gary sighed. He didn't think a battering ram could get through that crowd. So instead, he ordered a drink, and told the bartender to send her to his office once she decided to take a break. 

Seeing he was gone, Deb walked to the bar. "What did twinkle toes want?" 

"Oh, the usual, go to his office A.S.A.P. He seemed rather pissed off at you." 

"Yes, well. What else is new?" she shrugged. Lighting a cigarette, she leaned back and watched the crowd. "Damn, I love this place when it's full. Give me a beer will ya?" 

"No offense, Deb, but why do you keep the weasel?" 

Laughing, Deb glanced at the mirror behind the bar. "When I figure that one out, David, I'll let you know." Suddenly, she spotted a figure entering the club. She didn't know why, but she couldn't take her eyes off the woman. Something about her.... 

"What is it?" David asked. 

"Not sure. But I have this feeling that trouble just walked through my doors. See the brunette, about 5'8", near the front speakers?" Quickly scanning, he spotted her. "Keep an eye on her. I'll go talk to Gary, calm his ever-increasing nerves. Let me know the minute trouble starts." 

"Not a problem." 

Deb wasn't so sure of that. But snap judgments could wait...though they were usually right. 

* * * * 

Deb walked into her small office. Spotting Gary at her desk with his feet propped up, she scowled. "Gary, what is the problem this time?" 

Pushing his feet off her desk, and spinning the chair, she leaned close. "Listen, you little killjoy, I am seriously getting tired of your attitude. Must you track me down for every little problem that comes up? What the hell do I pay you for?" Glaring down at him, she saw him swallow hard. " And get out of my chair!" 

Scrambling to obey, Gary stood, only to knock over his drink, spilling it on her new rug. Struggling to take calming breaths, she sat. "Now tell me, what is so important this time?" 

"We have a problem." trying to ignore her sigh, Gary continued. "It seems that some one has been.....going through the clubs personal files....." 

"What?!" she yelled. 

"It seems that...well, someone is looking for information...on you and the club....." As Gary started in on what details he knew, something clicked in Deb's mind. 

The tough looking brunette. 

But what could she possibly want? Why search through her clubs records? Unless....no, she couldn't know. 

Could she? 

"Gary, what exactly did they find?" 

Clearing his throat, he hesitantly stammered out "Well. Everything. You had a file on everyone here, including yourself, and somehow...it was accessed. I don't have a damn clue how they did it......" 

"Its ok, I do." Deb interrupted, thinking quickly. 

"But how?" 

"Hey, I'm the computer expert here. Nothing to worry about." Grabbing her gun, and some extra ammo, Deb glared at Gary. "Destroy everything on that computer. Wipe it clean." 

"But...." 

"Just do it! I can fix it later." With that, she left, on a mission to find the mysterious brunette. 

* * * * 

Marching back into the club, Deb quickly scanned the room, searching for any sign of the brunette. She couldn't find her. But then, she didn't have to. She found Deb first. 

"Charity." 

The voice came from behind her. Turning carefully, Deb came up close and personal with the mysterious woman. "Who are you?" 

"Some call me Trinity." came the direct answer. Trinity was surprised. She didn't expect Deb to be so hostile. At least, not yet. 

"Is that right?" came Deb's sarcastic reply. Deb couldn't help it, the sarcasm just leapt out of her. Whenever she gets confronted with new dangers, or changes, it just comes out. But then, Deb didn't really try to stop it, either. 

"Does that name carry any meaning, that I should be aware of?" 

Raising a brow, Trinity felt her hackles rise. "It should, but I doubt you'd get it." 

Smiling slightly, Deb leaned back against the wall. "So, what can I do for you?" 

"Its more like, what can we do for each other." Trinity replied. 

Deb just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. 

"You're in trouble, Charity. And it looks like you already know that. Don't you?" 

Deb remained silent, not sure how to reply. Wondering just how much Trinity knew. 

Moving closer, Trinity glanced at the crowd of people, the bartender keeping a close eye on them. "You've been looking for us, Charity. We've been watching you do so, for some time now." Seeing Deb's eyes widen slightly, Trinity continued. "Would you like to learn more? About us, and about yourself?" 

Nodding, Deb didn't think she'd be able to speak at the moment. She was too scared and intrigued to do anything but stare and nod. 

"Here, take this." Trinity placed something in her hand. "We'll keep in touch." With that, Trinity walked off, leaving Deb staring down at the package in her hand, wrapped in plain, brown paper. 

Now, what the hell was going on? 

* * * * 

"Well?" 

Sitting up, Trinity ran her fingers through her hair, oddly enough, exhilarated by her meeting with Deb. 

"She's hostile. Angry. And direct. She was looking for me." Smiling slightly at Morpheus, she rose from the chair and faced them. "I liked her." 

"She knows about our peeking into her computer." Tank mentioned. "And she doesn't like it one bit." 

"But how?" Trinity asked. 

"I told you, she's smart." Morpheus answered, his dark eyes gleaming. "She won't be fooled easily." 

Trinity, knowing when to retreat, said nothing. What could she say, after all? When these two men get an idea, nothing can shake it loose. 

Passing by the Matrix console, she was stopped by Tank. "Don't worry, Trin. They know what they're doing." Moving over, he motioned for her to next to him. "Have a look at this." 

"What am I looking at?" 

"Charity's computer alert system. This is what tipped her off to what we were doing. See the code here?" Tank pointed to a small group of figures in the center of the green code. 

Trinity gasped softly. "Did she...?" 

"Yep. She wrote that. It bears a remarkable resemblance to the language of the Matrix, doesn't it?" Sighing, he sat back and rubbed his eyes. "That's why it was so hard for me to get into her computer." 

"But what does that mean?" 

"I don't know. But that is why Morpheus wants to go in with you, for your next contact with her." 

* * * * 

Deb didn't have any warning. One minute she was blissfully asleep, the next minute, she was attacked by a 60 pound flying mass, landing right on her back. All she could do was let out a was a "oomph" as the breath was knocked out of her. 

"What the......ahhhhh!" she screamed as ice cold fingers touched her cheek. 

8 year old Lily, giggled into her face. "C'mon, wake up!" 

Burying her face under her pillow, Deb sighed. "Go away." she grumped. "Go bug your mother. That's what mothers are for, you know." 

Pouting, Lily sat Indian-style on her back. "I can't. She'll beat me." 

In the face of that outrageous lie, Deb burst out laughing. Shaking Lily off her back, Deb pushed her hair out of her face. "Your getting good at that, Lily. One day, you just may make it as an actress." 

Smiling happily, Lily skipped to the door. "Coming?" 

"Yes, yes, yes. Just give me a minute will you?" As Lily ran off down the hallway, Deb's eyes fell upon the brown package Trinity gave her last night, still unopened. Figuring it may be a good thing to let Amy know of any danger, she scooped it up on her way out the door. Besides, it never hurt to be prepared. 

As she walked down the hallway, kicking toys out of her way, she noticed the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. So, following her nose, Deb wandered straight for the kitchen, to find her sister, Amy, flipping bacon, stirring a batch of scrambled eggs, and listening to Lily's chatter as she sat on the counter. 

"Oh Amy, you did all of this, for me?" Deb teased, snagging a piece of bacon. 

"Like I'd go through all this trouble for you." Amy said, rolling her eyes. 

"Ahh, I can feel the love." Sitting at the kitchen table, Deb fingered the brown package. "Amy, we need to talk." 

Hearing the seriousness of her voice, Amy turned around "What's wrong? Is it the club? Oh no, you didn't fire Gary again, did you?" 

"Ugh. No Amy." Grabbing the open Pepsi on the table, Deb contemplated the future. "Someone hacked into my computer last night. Gary found it, and went all sweaty, thinking the world was going to end." 

"How did they do that? You make unbreakable security systems!" Amy asked, shocked. 

"I don't know. Someone named Trinity also contacted me. She gave me this." Deb handed over the brown package to Amy. 

Amy felt the package, running her fingers along the edges. "This feels like a phone, to me." 

Nodding her head in agreement, Deb said nothing. Instead, she lit a cigarette, and stared out the window. 

"What are you going to do now? Will they contact you again?" 

"I'm sure of it. But I don't know what I'll do about it." 

"Well" Amy mentioned lightly. "I think Charity may have to resurface again." 

Deb just stared out the window, through the haze of smoke. "I think you may be right." 


	2. Charity

The Song of Charity  
Charity Emerges

That afternoon, Deb sat at the bar in her empty club, finishing her paper work from the previous night. But it was so hard concentrating. Last night kept popping into her brain. 

What was going on? 

Had the search she started years ago actually turn up something? 

The Matrix. 

It all had to do with the Matrix. Picking up the package, she unwrapped the phone. Small and black, it was almost weightless. Then it rang. So startled was she, that she dropped it. Deb sat there, debating, as it kept on ringing. 

"Fuck" 

Oh hell, she thought. She was already in deep. What could it hurt? 

"Hello?" 

"Charity" was the one word softly spoken on the other end, but Deb knew who it was. 

"Trinity?" 

"Yes. They're coming for you." 

"Who are?" 

"I'm sure you know who, deep down." 

In deafening silence, Deb stood up to pace. Swearing under her breath.. "Can we meet?" Deb asked. 

"We can be at the club in 10 minutes." 

"Are you that close to me?" 

"Closer than you think." then the line went dead. 

"Oh my god." Deb muttered to herself. "Wait.....who's we? who is she bringing with her?" Then an idea struck her... 

Morpheus? And just exactly who are after her? 

Did the Matrix send someone? 

Suddenly, Deb felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, and a dread creep into her bones like icy fingers crawling up her spine. 

"Ahh, Miss Staton, I presume?" came a deep drawl behind her. 

Bracing her hands upon the bar, Deb turned her head to look at the man behind her. Tall, dressed in a dark suit, shiny shoes, and sunglasses. She also noted the cop standing near him. Great, she thought. Wonderful. 

"And you are?" 

"I'm Agent Johnson, ma'am. We'd like to have a few words with you." 

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" she asked before she could stop herself. Damnit, not now! she warned herself. Don't get cocky. 

The Agent smiled sardonically, and gestured to his cop friend. "I'm afraid, you've been a naughty girl, Miss Staton. We'd like you to come with us." 

Like hell, Deb thought. "Can we do this another time, Agent Johnson? You've caught me at a bad time. You see, I have a date." Moving her hand behind the bar farther, trying to get the baseball bat, just out of reach. 

"Well, I believe your going to have to cancel that date." 

Here goes nothing, Deb thought, as she flipped her legs backward, spun and felt the gratifying crunch of her boot heels against the cop's jaw. Landing on top of the bar, she smiled down at the Agent. 

"I really can't cancel. It's a hot date, if you catch my meaning." 

Agent Johnson, always eager for a fight, smiled widely as he knocked her legs from under her, causing her to crash on her back behind the bar. 

"Oh ow." Deb muttered, shaking her head. "Now that was plain rude, Agent Johnson." 

He came up behind her, grabbed a fist full of hair, and threw her into the wall. This time, Deb saw stars. 

As he approached her, Deb considered her options. Let this jackass beat her to all hell, or give him a few bruises for the effort. If only Trinity would hurry up, she could use a little help here. 

* * * * 

Ring. 

"What is it, Tank?" Morpheus demanded. 

"Charity's in trouble. Get there fast. She's talking to an Agent." 

Morpheus and Trinity, in unison, started running as fast as they could to the club. 

Upon entering, they saw the Agent toss Charity like a rag doll into the mirror behind the bar. As he started to walk towards Charity's limp body, both Morpheus and Trinity unholstered their guns, and opened fire on him. 

Moving so swiftly, that they couldn't see him, Agent Johnson dodged the bullets, pulled out his gun, and fired upon them. 

Ducking for cover, Trinity checked her magazine, only to gasp in despair. She was out of bullets. 

"Shit!" 

Looking for Morpheus, she spotted him, on his knees creeping towards the bar. But the Agent saw him as well. 

"Morpheus!" she screamed. 

It was too late. Agent Johnson was already there, gun pointed towards Morpheus' head. 

"Morpheus? It's a pleasure meeting you." 

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm afraid." Morpheus muttered. 

"Yes, I believe you're right." remarked Agent Johnson, laughing. 

"Then you're in for a surprise, asshole." Charity said from behind him. 

Jerking his head, he saw he was face to face with a double-barreled shotgun, aimed directly at his temple. 

"Howdy." Charity shot him point blank range. 

"I hate when people mess up my plans for the evening." she remarked as she watched him drop. Suddenly, she had to turn her head sharply, as tiny bolts of electric charge ruptured over the Agent's body. 

Charity looked down in surprise. "What the hell?" 

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Trinity said urgently, supporting Charity, as she weaved on wobbly legs. 

"Yeah, sure." She let them lead her out of the club. 

* * * * 

They made it to their car, parked a few blocks away. Trinity grabbed the wheel, as Morpheus sat with Charity in back. 

Leaning her head against the seat, she wiped a hand across her mouth. Wincing from the pain in her lip, she rolled her eyes over to Morpheus. 

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Deb." 

"You also go by the hacker alas: Charity, correct?" he asked. 

Waving a bloody hand, Charity sighed. "Yeah, sometimes. Depends on my mood." 

He couldn't help but to laugh. Under such extreme circumstances, she still had the energy for sarcasm. "I'm Morpheus." he introduced. 

"So I gathered." she smiled. Which caused her lip to start bleeding again. "Christ." she muttered. 

Closing her eyes, Charity decided to be direct. They didn't have time for anything else. "Tell me about the Matrix." she whispered, almost afraid of the answer. 

Looking at her with sharp eyes, Morpheus measured his words carefully. "That's not something easily explainable." 

"Figures." she mumbled. 

"How much do you know, Charity?" he asked. 

"Not enough, obviously." Opening her eyes, she met his sharp gaze with one of her own. "I've known something was wrong for as long as I can remember. I know we're being controlled. Used. That this...place...isn't what it seems to be. I wasn't able to put a name to it, intil I was a teenager. When I had a terrible nightmare." 

Closing her eyes again, Charity brought it all back, even the scents, of her nightmare. The dark, raging skies, the large skyscrapers burnt and in ruins. No plant life, or birds. No traffic or snarling vendors snipping at each other. But instead, a lonely darkness, one that was full of hate and despair. And then the horrible metal beasts that rose from the earth, whispering 'Matrix' over and over, intil she thought she'd go mad. Terrified, she ran. Running intil her lungs felt as if they'd burst. Then falling, screaming, into a pit. 

"I woke up screaming. I've had that same dream hundreds of times since. Always the same." Charity sighed. "After that, I was introduced to computers. And I found I've been able to do some pretty amazing things. I discovered that I knew a computer language no one had seen before. Then I dreamed about you. And have been searching for you ever since." she mentioned lightly. 

"You hacked into my computer, didn't you?" she accused. 

Clearing his throat, Morpheus glanced at Trinity, who smiled at him in the mirror. "Yes." 

"Hmmm." Sitting up, Charity drew his attention with an intense gaze. "We need to get my sister and niece to safety." she pleaded. 

"The risk is too great, Charity. But we will, I promise." 

"We have too! They're in danger!." she insisted. 

Morpheus looked towards Trinity. 

Reading his mind, Trinity picked up her phone, and called Tank. 

"Operator." 

"Tank, I need you to send a few people to pick up Charity's sister and niece. See if Neo will go. He will know of a safe place for them." 

"You got it, Trin." 

Once Morpheus received her nod, he turned back to Charity. "Will that do?" 

"It'll have too." she murmured. 

* * * * 

They pulled up to an old building, near the pier. Charity could smell the sea as Morpheus helped her out of the car. 

"This is a safe place for us to talk. I'll tell you what I know. And if your willing, show you the rest." 

Saying nothing, she followed them into the building, and up the stairs. They entered a dark room, warmed by a fire. Placed by the fire, were two worn chairs, facing one another. 

"Check to see if they're ready." Morpheus instructed Trinity. Once she was gone, Morpheus helped Charity sit. 

She noticed a glass of water in front of her, but still said nothing. 

"You wish to know what the Matrix is, Charity?" 

"Yes." she whispered. 

"The Matrix is the world as you know it. It's what makes you go to work, what you eat, what you drink. It is the sky you see above you, and the earth you see below you. The Matrix is your prison, Charity. Your master, if you will." 

"My master?" 

"Yes." Looking down to the silver box he held in his hands, he contemplated his next words. "I can't tell you what the Matrix is, Charity. Its something you have to see for yourself." 

Sitting forward, Charity gripped the arm rests so hard, her bruised knuckles turned white. "Tell me." she insisted. 

Opening his left hand, he presented her with a blue pill. "First you must choose. If you take the blue pill, you will sleep. And upon wakening, you will figure this all a dream. One that will keep you wondering, like your other dreams, if this was real." 

Opening his right hand, he showed her the red pill. "If you take the red pill, your wondering will cease. You will finally be able to know the difference between your dreams and reality." 

As she looked at her choices, Charity knew she couldn't stay in the dark anymore. With her uncertain dreams. She had to know the truth. 

"Remember, once you choose, you can't go back. I only offer you the truth. Nothing more." 

Charity reached for the red pill, put it in her mouth, and swallowed. She used the water to soothe her dry throat. 

Morpheus allowed himself one satisfied smile before rising. "Come with me now." he said, as he offered her his hand. 

Charity didn't even hesitate as she took it. She could only think of what he was about to show her. 


	3. Welcome to the Real World

The Song of Charity  
Welcome To The Real World

As Morpheus walked her to the adjoining room, Charity studied everything. From each particle of dust on the floor, to the tiny cracks in the ceiling. The people waiting in the next room held no interest for her. All she cared about was what Morpheus was saying, and why Trinity hooking her up to monitors. 

"Why are you hooking me up to machines?" 

"So we'll be able to find you when you wake up." 

This statement confused her, of course. 

Wake up? 

And where would I be when I wake up? she thought, and was about to ask that very question, when something on the floor caught her attention... 

It moved. 

As if something seethed beneath it. Coiled and ready to spring. Peering closer, it seemed to breathe. Moving towards her, and yet standing still. 

Reaching out with her foot, she jumped back in surprise when the carpet clung to her shoe. Lifting her leg, she stretched it out like bubble gum. Morpheus' words began to meld together, becoming a quiet hum, as Charity watched the floor move up her leg, clinging. 

Tilting her head for a better look, she watched as it swallowed her leg. And soon, it grew hot. Burning its way up to her waist. Gasping, she looked to Morpheus for help. 

"Help!" she cried out, as it seared her arms and chest. 

"Damn, we're losing her!" he swore. 

"I'm tracking, I'm tracking!" someone yelled out 

Trinity cursed. "Tank!" she yelled over the phone. "Find her! Quick! God damnit, hurry!" 

One minute, Charity was burning, and in the next, all went dark. 

* * * * 

Oh My God! 

What's going on? 

Where am I? 

What did they do to me?! 

I'm suffocating. Can't breathe. What's wrong with my eyes? Have to get out. Have to...wake up. 

Charity realized she couldn't move. Her limbs were like dead weight. Trying to push her panic to the back of her mind, she tested all her limbs, and found all of them limp, as if they'd been asleep for years. Struggling, she pushed, twisted herself to the surface, only to be blocked by a thin barrier. Feeling strangely like saran wrap, and moving like elastic. 

Crying inside, Charity clawed intil she felt air against her fingers. Once that tiny break was accomplished, she surged through with all the power of fear behind her. 

Stomach clenching, she tore at the cord running into her mouth, and down her throat. She gagged as it was finally free of her throat. So weak from that ordeal, all she could do was hang onto the side. Charity's lungs burnt as she took her first breath. But once her eyes opened, that breath got stuck into her throat. 

Thousands upon thousands of pods. Full of people. Young, old. Dark, angry skies, blistering over head. And the smell. Of loneliness and sadness. Monsters in the distance. The whisper of evil surrounded her. Tears pouring out of weak eyes, Charity looked everywhere. 

They had thrust her into her nightmares. 

* * * * 

"How is she?" 

"She's healing remarkably fast. Though her muscles need to be totally rebuilt, her neurosignals are running up the scales like crazy." Farmer, the new physician, remarked. 

He'd only been with them for a few months, since Neo's arrival. Though he wasn't much to look at, he was a wizard at his chosen profession. 

Nodding his understanding, Neo patted Farmer's back, and moved to Trinity's side. "You seem troubled." 

"I am" she remarked, eyes on Charity's thin, prone figure on the table. 

"Care to share what's bothering you?" Neo asked softly, his warm gaze knowing. 

"I would, if I had the words for it." Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder. "She was so strong in the Matrix. But look at her now, Neo. She's so weak." 

Rubbing his cheek against her hair, he watched as Charity's body twitched from Farmer's manipulations. Studying Morpheus, as he stayed close, helping to apply the heating needles, and close as many plugs as they could. 

"She's only weak now, Trin. We all were, once." 

Nodding, she closed her eyes briefly. Then walked away, not able to watch a woman she had come to admire, now in such a sad state. 

"Hey, Trin!" Tank called out, sitting comfortably in his chair, by the console. 

Lifting a brow, she went to him. He looked...excited. 

"Take a look at this." Tank pointed to a screen, showing Charity's vitals. "Do you see what I see?" 

Trinity couldn't believe it. It had to be a glitch. "That can't be right." Peering closer, Trinity realized that what she was seeing wasn't a glitch. 

Charity was different for a reason. She was a hybrid. 

* * * * 

Charity slowly woke. Opening sore eyes, she stayed still, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. 

Where was Lily? No homey scents from Amy's kitchen, or laughter as Lily ran down the hallway... 

Then she remembered. This wasn't her room, her home, or her world. She didn't know what this place was. Sitting took some effort, since her arms and legs didn't want to do what they were told. 

Charity ran her hands over her head. And noticed that her hair was gone. All that remained of her long, red hair was now short strands that wanted to poke up at odd angles. Rubbing her hands over her face, she stopped the urge to cry. 

Get a hold of yourself, damnit! "OK, now what?" she said aloud. "Yep, one step at a time. First... get up." 

Moving her legs off the small cot, she stood unsteady. Bracing her hands against the wall, she took deep breaths, then stood straight. "Let's find out where everybody is, shall we?" But the heavy metal door was hard to open. Just before she was going to give up, it finally moved. 

Leaning her head out first, Charity saw a dark metal structure, with odd beeps here and there. 

But no one was around. 

"Where is everyone?" she mumbled. 

"Eating." 

Startled, Charity spun around. 

Short, thin, and balding, Farmer stood smiling at her. "Well, you woke up quicker than I expected. I was just about to check up on you." 

He placed a hand on her forehead in the ageless gesture of concern. "How do you feel?" 

Warily, Charity measured him. "Besides being entirely too confused for my state of mind, weak, and bald, I'm fine." 

Chuckling, he offered his hand. "I'm Farmer." 

Returning the gesture, Charity allowed herself a small smile. "Pleasure to met you." 

"I bet your hungry. Come on, I'll take you on down." Turning, he lead the way down an extremely small stairway. Farmer entered an open doorway, and smiled at a large group of people. 

Straying behind, Charity peered in, seeing a group of people, 9 in all, two of which looked to be twins. 

"Morning all." Farmer greeted. "We have a guest." Smiling, he turned to Charity, and motioned for her to enter. 

Hesitantly, with the blanket tugged tight around her, she went in, not knowing what to expect now. 

Everyone stood, while Morpheus moved to her side. "Charity! We didn't expect to see you up and about yet. How are you feeling?" Grabbing her arms, he guided her to a chair. 

"Fine. Thanks." she mumbled, though she felt anything but fine. Looking around at the sea of faces, her gaze locked with Neo's. 

Eyes warm and friendly, he went to her. "Hello Charity, My name's Neo." 

Acknowledging that with a slight movement of her head, she continued to stare. 

"You know Trinity and Morpheus, of course." 

Upon seeing Trinity, Charity felt relief to see another familiar face. 

"Our operator, Tank. Then Sid, Celeste, Cruiser, and Brace." Neo introduced. 

"So." she asked anyone in general. "Do I get to find out what's going on now, or do I get to wait some more?" Charity asked, smiling warily. 

Nudging Trinity, Neo chuckled. "Anytime you're ready." 

"Ok. I'm ready." 

"Of course. Lets get to it." Morpheus said, and helped Charity to her feet. 

Leading her out of the kitchen, Charity suddenly felt a chill, and an unexpected urge to run in the opposite direction. Stomping down her fears, she kept close to Morpheus' back. Peeking around Morpheus' back, Charity could see a large console, with several computer screens, with odd looking chairs surrounding it. They reminded her of dental chairs, and looked just as creepy. 

"What's this?" she asked, perplexed. 

"This is my ship, the Nebuchadnezzar. Here we watch The Matrix, and those in it." 

"A ship? What year is it?" she whispered, the fear growing, and forming a solid lump in her stomach. God, she thought, this is like a bad sci-fi movie. 

"That we don't know, precisely. But we believe it to be around the year 2199. Possibly a little later than that." Morpheus answered quietly, and watched as Charity tried to take that bit of info in. 

"2199?" she repeated, her voice thin. "What's going on?" 

Morpheus put his hands on her shoulders, to steady her, as she began to weave. "I will try to take this slow, and answer all the questions you must have." Guiding her to a chair, rubbed his hand over the short, red spikes on her head. "Just lean back. This will feel weird." Seeing the look on her face, Morpheus nearly smiled. 

"Trust me." 

"Yeah. Uh huh." she replied, eyes closed. Then she felt a sharp entry at the back of her head, and within a neosecond, she was in a different room, all white, with no walls, ceiling, or floor. Rubbing her hands over her head in frustration, she noticed it was back! 

What the hell? 

"This is our loading construct. We can load anything from training exercises, to guns, clothes, furniture. Whatever we need." 

Whirling around, she saw Morpheus, dressed much like he was when she first saw him. He stood right behind her, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. 

"This is a...computer program? We're in a computer program?" she asked, shocked. 

"Yes." Pointing to a set of chairs, that just seemed to appear, along with a TV. "Go on, touch it." 

Charity placed her hands on the back, feeling the rough texture of ill-treated leather. She could even smell the dust when she moved her hands over it, disturbing its rest. 

"This isn't real? But, I can feel it... in my hands, and smell it. Hell, I'm breathing!" 

"Are you?" Settling himself comfortably in a chair, he gazed at her thoughtfully. "Or is it perhaps, just your brain telling you its real. Its senses are loaded with what we traditionally think is real, but who's to say it is?" 

Charity stared hard at him, trying to figure out what the hell he meant. Intil it hit her, knocking the breath from her. Plopping into the empty chair she stared at him, her mouth open. 

"The Matrix" she whispered. "That's what this is, isn't it?" 

Nodding his head slightly, he turned towards the TV. 

"The world you know, is nothing but a computer generated program, linking every human within it to the Matrix. Its a dream world, Charity, in which hundreds of thousands of humans are trapped, and don't know it." When he looked back, he could see that her face had gone white in shock, her eyes glued to him. 

"How?" she whispered, afraid of the answer. 

With a push of the button on the remote in his hands, he transported them to a dark, stormy rock. Winds whistled around them, as the sky over head clashed. 

"We're not sure how, or why, but we do know that sometime in the 21st century, humans were at peace. And then...we became gods, by creating A.I." 

At Charity's sharp look, he nodded. "Yes, Artificial Intelligence." 

"I don't know what happened, except these machines spawned more, intil a new race walked this earth. And it was only after the damage was done, did we humans realize what happened. There was a war. Thinking we could beat them, by destroying their energy source, we scorched the skies. But they found a new source of energy. One that can produce more sonic energy than the sun." 

Charity knew what was coming, and but closed her eyes against it. The thought was too horrible, too evil to understand fully. 

"Humans...." she whispered, tears starting to fill her eyes. 

Saying nothing, Morpheus gazed into the TV, as a child was brought up on screen. 

"Somehow, they've managed to reproduce the human body, and drain the brain of its never ending supply of energy. To keep us under control, they then created the Matrix." 

Charity moved to the TV as the picture showed huge machines, picking tiny pods off of large stems. She watched as it showed them attaching the wires and plugs, feeding these babies the dead, by IV. It all became too much for her to bear. These images, so like her nightmares, started to fill her mind. 

Choking back a sob, she sank to her knees, touching a now blank screen. "Please, let me out." 

Turning her tear-stained face to Morpheus, she shouted, "Let me out!" 


	4. The Awakening

The Song of Charity  
Awakening 

"She's taking it worse than I thought she would." Trinity said, worry creasing her brow. 

"None of us reacted very well, Trinity. She's quite strong, she'll pull through." Neo remarked. 

"True. But we didn't have as much to loose." Sighing, Trinity sat at the computer, rubbing her eyes. "Her family, friends. All gone to her. She wasn't a loner, Neo. She had a life, and now everything is gone." 

Neo walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "She'll have us, to help her through this. Just give her time." 

"I hope your right." 

"Where's Morpheus?" Neo asked, suddenly noticing his absence. 

"He's sitting with her." 

"Ahh, I see. I'm going to talk to Farmer, let me know when Morpheus leaves, ok?" 

Nodding her head, Trinity watched Neo leave. God, I hope your right, Neo, she thought. Because as strong as she is, she can still break. We all can. 

* * * * 

Charity awoke with a start, realizing that she was back in her room. Instantly knowing she wasn't alone, she rolled over, to see Morpheus sitting beside her bed, gazing down at her with concern. 

Seeing he was about to speak, she held up her hand. "Don't." 

Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her head on her knees. She felt hollow. As if someone opened her up, and carved out all her emotions. 

"Why me, Morpheus? What can I possibly offer you?" 

Morpheus took his time answering, searching for the correct words. 

"All my life, I was looking for the one. The one who could destroy the Matrix. With the help of others like myself, and the guidance of the Oracle, we found him...Neo. But once Neo realized who he was, he had a revelation for us. That in order to destroy the Matrix, he needed the Key to get into it. That to open the doors of the Matrix, he needed to pick the right lock, so to speak. And so we began another search, this time with Neo's guidance. He knew where to look though. Once we discovered your computer system, and the language of your system, we knew we had found it. You have the Key, Charity, to unlock those doors." 

"The Key?" she sighed. How was she going to help them? She didn't possess this key he kept talking about. Then she remembered something. "What about my family? What's to become of them?" 

"I don't know. We will watch them, to see if they will be able to leave the Matrix. Some can't. Some are so dependent on the Matrix, that their minds refuse to let go. In the end, we ultimately loose them." 

"My sister knows, Morpheus. Well, knows about what I did, that is." She was about to say more, but stopped herself. Not now, she thought. Maybe later, when things make more sense. 

Seeing her hesitation, Morpheus decided to let that go. "Let me ask you something. Do you want to go back? Knowing what you do, now." 

Jerking her head upwards, Charity stared at Morpheus wearily. "No. Because If I were to go back, I don't think I could make myself leave again." 

* * * * 

Charity didn't leave her room that night. After Morpheus left, she just sat there, thinking. 

How was she to give them the Key, when she didn't know what the hell that was? Sure, she knew a thing or two about computers. But what help could that be, in this place? Her knowledge of computers was based on the Matrix. And what it gave her to know. So in that regard, what did she really know, then? 

She was reminded of her nightmares-turned-reality. She knew that, didn't she? What else was in her mind, that had yet to show itself? 

As she was pondering that disturbing thought, Tank entered. Charity noted that he was smiling, and his arms were bare. No plugs. Deciding not to ask, Charity took in his other features. 

Nice tan face, good hair. Nice arms and shoulders. Great legs. Hmmm, not a bad looking man. Then she laughed at herself. She must be feeling better, if she's noticing something like good shoulders and legs. 

"Tank, right?" she asked. 

"Yes, ma'am." Seeing her blanch at such an old lady greeting, he laughed. "Sorry." Smothering his smile, he shook her hand. "Are you ready?" 

"Ready? For what?" she asked, wary. Now what? she thought. 

"For your training. Run you through the standard programs. To help you learn how to take care of yourself in and out of the Matrix." 

As he signaled her to follow him, Charity sighed. "Oh goodie." 

She followed him through the maze of the ship, intil they reached the main deck. There, Tank carefully hooked her up to the console, and sat at the computers, looking happy as a lark. 

"What are we doing now?" Charity asked, curious as he pulled out a pile of small disks. 

"I'll be your operator. What we're going to do now is find out what you know, and what you don't know. Usually, Morpheus likes me to stick to the rules, and give you small stuff, then build. But I know what you can do. I've seen it. So, screw that." Tank replied, as he tossed disks and chose the ones he wanted to start with. Popping in one, he looked at her, and grinned. 

Charity watched the screen in front of her, and the program he was about to upload. "Tai-Kwan Do? Karate? Drunken Boxing?" she read aloud, surprise clear in her voice. 

"I already know how to fight." she murmured. 

"Not to your full potential." Tank replied. "Here I can teach you anything." 

At a push of a button, Charity felt her brain expand. Information sizzled into her brain, leaving her breathless. 

"Oh my." she whispered. 

"Ahh, like it, eh?" he teased. 

"Quite." 

"Good. Because we've got a lot more where that came from." 

For the first time, Charity smiled, leaving Tank dazzled. Finally, he thought, we're getting somewhere. He complied, and gave her more. 

* * * * 

Hours later, Neo showed up, with Trinity and Morpheus in tow, all there for one reason. Charity. 

"How is she?" Neo asked, while his curious eyes scanned the various screens monitoring her. 

"She's worse than you." Tank snorted. "She's sucked up everything I've given her. But it was the computer writing programs that have gotten her attention." he mentioned. 

They watched the image console in silence, following Charity's progress in the current training exercise. Once the program ended, Tank woke her. 

Charity opened her eyes slowly, her brain unusually fuzzy. 

Seeing her awake, Morpheus sat next to her. "How do you feel?" 

"Full." she smiled. "Don't mind if I skip desert, do you?" 

Trinity laughed. "How about we test out some of your new abilities?" 

Charity saw that Tank was hooking her up to the console. "Sure, why not." 

Suddenly, Charity was zapped into a program. Trinity was facing her, dressed much like she was, in a tank/short combo. With her hair pulled back, Charity could only assume they were going to fight. 

"As you may have guessed, this is our sparing program." Trinity said as way of introduction. 

"Where we get to kick each other's ass?" Charity asked. 

Chuckling, Trinity walked towards her. "In a way, yes. Before we start, I just want to point a few things. Like the Matrix, this program runs on the same basic rules. Its up to you to figure out which ones can be bent, and which ones can be broken." 

Sighing, Charity looked around her. "I guess it wouldn't matter if I told you, I didn't want to fight." 

"Not at all." 

"Figures." 

Trinity stretched, and maneuvered herself into position. Following suit, Charity did the same. Suddenly, Trinity was on her, throwing punches so quick, that Charity barely had time to protect herself. 

Thinking quickly, Charity flipped back, knocking Trinity on the chin in the process, and landed a few feet away. 

"Not bad. For a beginner." Trinity tossed out, as she rubbed her chin. 

Smiling crookedly, Charity didn't take the bait, and waited. So once again, it was up to Trinity to make the first move. And did so, with a vengeance. 

Charity was flipped, thrown, and hit one too many times for her peace of mind. So the only thing left to do, was give some back. 

Trinity tossed her backward, ran up the side of a beam, and was ready for another jab at Charity, when she was stopped by both of Charity's fists. She planted them square in the middle of Trinity's chest, throwing her into the opposite wall. 

As they ran towards each other, Charity dipped, and side kicked Trinity's legs, knocking her on her ass. Doing a flip, and landing back on her feet, Trinity was about to go on the offensive again, when she saw Charity's face. 

It was pearl white, and covered in sweat. Charity was also bent over, grabbing her head. Coming closer, Trinity touched her shoulder softly. "Charity?" 

* * * * 

"What's wrong with her?" Morpheus demanded. 

"I don't know, but her scans are off the charts. Its almost as if she's going under arrest." Tank snapped. 

"Get her out, now!" Morpheus commanded. 

Inside, Charity felt like her skull was about to burst. Looking up at Trinity in a glaze of pain, she couldn't speak. All she could do was hold her head, and pray that her brains weren't going to start leaking from her ears. 

Zapped back, Charity didn't want to open her eyes. The pain was unbearable as it was, but to have light reach her would surely kill her. Moaning, she didn't even notice when Morpheus picked her up, and carried to their infirmary. 

* * * * 

She didn't know how long she was out. It could've been days since that horrible episode with Trinity. The one thing she did know, was the reason she was there. 

Oh God, she thought. I know what it is. Feeling the pressure in her head, she also knew that it needed out, before it killed her. Pushing herself out of the bed, she made her legs get to her the door. God, she hated feeling this damn weak. Ever since she was brought to this damn place, that's all she's felt. 

Weak. 

Get over it, Charity, she berated herself. Just get to a computer. 

Moving down the dimly light corridor, Charity saw that no one was around. Except for Tank, sitting at the computers, as usual. Silently, she moved to his side, causing him to jump when she spoke. 

"I need a computer, Tank." 

"A computer? Why do you need a computer? And what are you doing out of bed?" he demanded. 

"Please, no questions now. I just need to use your computer." Seeing that she was still in obvious pain, he moved aside. 

"But I'm staying here with you, got that?" he grouched. 

"Ok, since I will probably need you for a few things. One is, don't let anyone disrupt me. Got that? No one." Rubbing her head, Charity moaned softly. "Can you please get me a blanket? I'm freezing." 

Tank nodded and went in search of one. By the time he returned, she was already immersed in what she was doing. One screen, he noticed, was the Matrix code. The other was similar, but a deep red, with characters in it that he'd never seen before. Curious, Tank kept at her side, though she never once looked away from what she was doing. 

* * * * 

Morpheus stood in the shadows, watching Charity as she sat in front of the computers, fingers flying over the keyboard. She looked to be in an almost trance like state. 

Tank had long ago gone to bed, and Morpheus has been near her ever since. As each hour passed, he grew more concerned. He could see the sweat covering her face, and the shadows under eyes. Her shoulders hunched, and tiny shivers would cause her to shake, and yet, she kept on typing, like nothing was bothering her. 

So absorbed in her, he didn't hear Neo slide up next to him, intil he spoke 

"How long as it been now?" he asked softly. 

"Almost 15 hours." Morpheus said, his voice tense, and his eyes never leaving Charity. 

Something in Morpheus' voice caused Neo to speculate. Slipping his gaze to Charity, then back to Morpheus, Neo caught the drift. It seemed that Charity was more than a means to an end. How much more, he didn't know. But he knew he'd keep his eyes open to any new developments. 

They stood there and watched for what seemed to be another hour to Neo, when Charity finally moved beyond her fingers. 

Groaning, she hit a few keys, then it seemed as if she folded in on herself. 

They were by her side within an instant. 

She was staring at the monitor with an almost peaceful smile on her lips. "It doesn't hurt anymore." she whispered. "Its done." 

Morpheus tried to help her up, but she just waved him away. 

"I'm ok." Looking around, she noticed Tank was gone. "Well, since Tank isn't here, I need you to make a few copies of this. I would, but I'm too tired to move my fingers right now." 

"What is this, Charity?" Neo asked, hoping this was what he thought it was. 

"This, Neo, is your Key." she whispered. 

"What does it do?" he asked, as hope bloomed in his chest. Both Morpheus and Neo held their breaths, waiting. 

Rubbing her eyes, Charity stood. "Get the others together. I think everyone should know." 

* * * * 

They had all gathered around Charity, as she sat at the computer. On screen was what looked to be a Matrix code, only the characters were slightly different, and in red. 

"As you all probably know by now, I'm a tad different, though I didn't know this intil now." she started, giving Morpheus a quick glare. "But it seems, that I am a half-breed. I was created, or experimented on, by some crazy machine. I don't know why, or when I was created. The purpose eludes me, and I will most likely never know. Who created me, or how I became to be in the Matrix I don't know. All I do know is that whoever did create me, decided to put this --" at this, she pointed towards the screen "-- in my head. 

"What is it?" Trinity asked, her eyes glued to the screen. 

"It's a computer virus." Charity answered. 

"A computer virus?" 

"Yes, but not your run-of-the-mill virus. This is way too complex to be simply titled as one. This has the capability to destroy the whole Matrix, within a...window of 3 hours. Once it's uploaded, there is absolutely nothing the machines can do to stop it." Charity finished, leaving her audience stunned. 

It just seemed too good to be true. And Trinity said so, with skepticism. 

"Yes, it does. But it's not. There are a...few problems." 

"Such as?" Morpheus asked quietly. 

"Well, for one, once uploaded, all the humans still trapped in the Matrix will...die. Right along with it." 

Here she took a deep breath. The last 24 hours were finally catching up with her, causing her to almost fall asleep right there. 

"And secondly, you can't upload the virus from an outside source. Your equipment here wouldn't be able to handle it, and if you took it to Zion, it would upload so slowly, it would take all the computers energy to do it. It will most likely trigger their systems, and they'd find Zion. That can't be allowed to happen." 

"So what in the hell do we do?" asked Sid, her dark eyes gleaming with excitement. 

"Well...we have to...enter the Matrix, and upload it manually." 

"How?" Neo asked softly, staring. 

"Well...by uploading it into...an Agent. They are all interconnected. From the lowest Agent, to the highest among the machines. It's like a spider web. Once it's uploaded into an Agent, it will multiply, and spread throughout those veins of communications." 

Once said, the group began talking at once, some yelling, some to themselves. 

"Can you do this, Charity?" Farmer asked, in shock and hope. 

Sadly, Charity shook her head. "No, I can't. If I tried, I'd die. And I can't guarantee that I could get it uploaded before that happens. If anyone tries, they too will die. Only one person can...Neo." 

That left then stunned, and in awe. The long ago prophecy seemed to be coming true. Charity looked at Neo finally. 

"Here is your Key, Neo. You can now unlock the doors and destroy the Matrix." Standing, she looked at the faces around her. Bracing herself with the table, she closed her eyes. 

"Ok, I think its time I passed out now." 


	5. Charity's Quest

The Song of Charity  
Charity's Quest

The dreams were unrelenting. Breathing shallow and painful to her ears, ringing in the dark and damp room. Visions of Amy and Lily beckoning her...pleading for her to save them from their own uncertainty and loneliness. Tears of anguish streaked down her face, as Charity sat up in bed. 

The nightmares were growing worse, and the pain of knowing her own worth, or lack thereof, sank into her bruised soul. Pulling her knees to her chest, Charity cried for the first time in years. The pain in her head may be gone, but the pain in her heart was just beginning. 

Where was she to go now? Whom was she to turn to? 

Then Morpheus stirred beside her, and she knew. Looking into his worried eyes, Charity knew she wouldn't burden him with her pain. Not when her problems paled in comparison to the ones he and his crew faced now. 

She was insignificant to it. Looking in through the window as the rebels planned their next move. 

It was as it should be. 

Now all she had to do was figure out what her next step would be. And how to get her strength back. To be confident enough to live again, and strong enough to walk away from them. 

As Morpheus reached to caress her cheek, Charity rolled to her side without saying a word to him, afraid of what she'd do if he touched her. Closing her eyes, she wished for peace. 

Praying Morpheus would leave. And hoping he'd stay. 

* * * * 

Morpheus made his way down the darkened hall slowly. He need to speak with Neo. Get his mind off Charity, and what her sudden vulnerability and withdrawal made him feel. 

He spotted Neo gazing at the red script Charity created but just a week ago. A frown marred his forehead as he scrolled through the language. 

Walking up behind him, Morpheus placed his hands on Neo's shoulders to let him know he was there. "Have you been able to decipher it?" he asked mildly. 

"No." Neo grumped, frustrated. "A few things here and there. But nothing conclusive. This is something outside the Matrix, and yet an intricate part of it. It surprises me that the machines have missed it for this long." 

"That...or the machine that put it in Charity had kept it from them." Morpheus mentioned. 

"It seems to me that Charity was an....experiment of some sort. To test the waters. Maybe even creating a new species, like we did when we created A.I." Neo said, with a thoughtful look at the screen. 

"What do you mean?" Morpheus asked, perplexed. But then it dawned on him. The machines could've been trying to find a way to live without the need for human energy in the current form. 

They could've been trying to find a way to _be_ human. 

Neo interpreted Morpheus' thoughts correctly, continuing the thought out loud. "But they didn't continue the experiment. Probably because they couldn't overcome Charity's natural human instinct to resist, and the need to wipe out Zion." 

"Then why insert her in the Matrix? I'd think that putting her safely away in a lab might be better for them. And why the new code?" 

But Neo could only shake his head. "Who knows? But I've asked Cruiser to do some quiet research. I don't want Zion to know of this yet. They might act out rashly and try to destroy her too...to protect themselves." 

Nodding his agreement, Morpheus wandered. Something else was plaguing him. Charity's withdrawal, and her inability to let go of the Matrix. 

Now with the new elements Neo mentioned, it may be even harder for Charity to make a choice. 

"She can't let go, Neo. Every day I see her withdrawing deeper into her own mind. She's breaking. And there doesn't seem to be anything I can do to help her. Her mind is too old to accept the loss." 

"She's strong, Morpheus. But she has a lot to loose, either way. All we can do is be there for her." 

* * * * 

Charity woke to silence. Even the ships usual pings and creaks had ceased. Due to the lack of noise rattling the ship, she figured the crew was asleep, and had hidden the ship from the sentinels who were likely at this moment, searching for them. 

Slowly she moved her feet to the floor, wincing as the icy metal stung her bare toes. Grabbing a ratty blanket from her cot, she made her way to the consoles, her mind sharp for the first in time days with purpose. 

But she stopped abruptly as she spotted Neo casually sitting in front of the computers, her red scrolls zipping down the screen. Taking a deep breath, Charity moved forward, intil she was by his side. 

Neo knew the moment she saw him. He could almost feel her wariness. Raising his eyes, he looked, and didn't like what he saw. She was thinner, with deep shadows under her eyes. Hair stuck up in spikes, forming a halo of flame, the only color on her. The contrast was frightening. 

But then he saw her strength, and felt relief. 

"I was wondering when you'd join us again." Neo mentioned lightly. 

"I was sick of my self-pity and isolation." Charity said, raising her chin. "May I use the computers?" 

"May I ask why?" Neo asked, curious. 

"I just want to see what kind of programs I can write in this reality." Charity hesitated. "To give me something useful to do." 

Neo moved out of the chair, so she could sit down. Then leaning against the counter, with ankles and arms crossed, Neo watched her. 

Neo didn't know how much time had passed. But they spent what seemed like hours, there by the computers. He watched Charity create complex programs with hardly a thought. She just whipped them up in moments. And with each program she created, he could see the confident women from the Matrix emerge again. 

And her ideas for computer programming were amazing. 

"Wait, can I ask what this code here is? " Neo interrupted, pointing to a small code at the top of the screen. 

"It's just a simple code for rain." Charity murmured, her eyes glued to the screen. "The point of this program is to train us to fight in horrible weather, all combined. This stage has rain, lightening, and high winds." 

"Can you create a program with both the green and red code?" Neo wondered. 

The question had Charity pausing, her eyes slightly troubled. "I don't know how to answer that, Neo. I'm not sure. They're the same, you see. But at the same time, they do different things. The Matrix code is by far more complex than the one I showed you. But because of the simplicity of the red code, it makes it more dangerous. It's a weapon." 

But it gave her an idea. 

What if she did try to create a program with both codes? What would the end result be? 

Quickly finishing her current program, Charity set off to see what she could do. So absorbed in her research, she didn't noticed when Morpheus sat beside her, and watched. Neo and Morpheus covertly exchanged glances. Then Neo set off to find Trinity to update her on Charity's progress. 

* * * * 

Frustrated with her failed attempts, Charity pushed back from the console in disgust. 

Take a break, she thought. A valuable lesson she learn during her childhood. Pushing herself too hard too much always made things more difficult. 

Glancing at Morpheus, Charity felt the familiar rush of her blood at the sight of him. She didn't know what this meant, or why it mattered. All she knew was her attachment to him was getting alarming. The sight of him made her heart glad. 

"Been here long?" she asked, trying to slow her heartbeat. 

"A while now." he murmured. 

Morpheus stopped lying to himself. And admitted that Charity meant more to him than he was comfortable with. Giving a mental shrug to the consequences, he leaned forward and touched his lips her hers. 

The kiss was barely a whisper, but it was enough to draw out her courage. And draw herself closer to deepen the embrace. 

* * * * 

"Neo, we have a problem." Tank called out, urgent. Both Neo and Trinity rushed to his side. 

"Sentinels?" Trinity asked. 

"No. I've just gotten word from the Oracle. She wants to see you, and she has Charity's family. They have agents on their trail." 

"Oh My God." Trinity whispered. 

"What are we going to do?" Cruiser asked, his young eyes wide. 

His twin, Celeste moved to his side. "We're going to save them...right, Neo?" 

Neo nodded, his eyes on Trinity. "Go get Morpheus. Tell him he'll need to work on a way to talk Charity into staying here while we go in." 

"She won't, Neo. You know that." 

"I know. But it won't hurt to try, Trin." 

Trinity left, quickly making her way down the dim hallway. But when she walked into room, she halted abruptly, blinking in shock, as she watched Morpheus tenderly caress Charity's cheek and back, while kissing her breathless. 

Oh My...Trinity thought...who'da thought? 

"Ahem." Trinity said, clearing her throat. Then she repeated the gesture, since the first had no effect on the couple. "Morpheus?" 

The two broke apart slowly, eyes still on each other. 

"Yes, Trinity?" he answered, his voice husky. 

"Neo sent me. The Oracle called. Seems we have a bit of trouble." 

Standing up swiftly, Morpheus once again became his usual cool-headed self. "What's wrong?" 

"We've been notified that some agents are after Charity's family, and we have to get in there and stop them. The Oracle has them now, but the agents are closing in." Trinity said, worried about Charity's reaction to this news. 

Morpheus grasped Charity's hand as she stumbled out of her chair. "We have to get them out." she whispered, eyes dark with fear. 

"Don't worry. We will." he assured her. 

"Neo thought it best....if you stayed here, while we go in..." Trin began. 

"Oh no, I'm going. This is my family, Trin. Even Neo can't stop me from helping them." Charity fairly growled, her voice fierce. 

"Yeah,--"Trinity sighed-- "He sorta figured that." 


	6. A Family Affair

The Song of Charity  
A Family Affair 

Charity was furious. It seemed everyone on this damned ship was trying to convince her to stay, while they jacked into the Matrix. They didn't think she could do it. 

Well, the hell with them, she fumed. 

She was ready to burst, and it so happened that Neo was the first one to get in her way when she let it all out. She stomped right up to him, and poked him square in the chest. 

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" 

Neo was stunned. Her anger was in full force, and directed towards him. Great, he thought. Perfect. 

"I believe you will have some trouble, yes." He answered calmly, hoping someone would chance by and help him out. 

"That's bullshit, Neo." 

"You didn't even complete your training." He pointed out. 

"So run me through it! Complete my goddamned training. But you're deluded if you think you'll keep me here." Charity growled. 

Annoyed, Neo stood, and soon they were standing toe to toe, noses nearly touching. "Fine. I'll run you through it. But if I think you'll endanger us, in anyway, you will be left behind, do you got that?" 

"Just try it, bud." again, Charity poked him in the chest, knocking him back a step. "You just try it. You know I can do it, and I'm sick and tired of people around here treating me like glass. I can handle it, and I'll prove it to you." 

They stood there glaring at each other intil Farmer cleared his throat. "Uh, something wrong?" he asked, eyeing them warily. 

"No" Neo said, still glaring at Charity. "Just a difference of opinion. Get Tank will you? We're going to put Charity through her paces." 

* * * * * * 

Celeste hooked her up to the console, while Tank helped Neo into his chair. Jumping into his seat at the computers, Tank grinned widely. He couldn't wait to see them fight. He always did like a good match, and he figured this would be as good as when Neo and Morpheus fought. 

Then he loaded them up, sending Charity into the sparing program. 

Looking around, Charity gauged the program, spotting glitches here and there. Might have to look into fixing that later, Charity mused to herself. 

"Well, you know the basic rules, Charity. Let's see what you can do, shall we?" 

"Certainly" Charity bowed slightly, then moved into her stance, legs apart, and arms curved in front of her. 

Neo moved fast. A blur of movement that Charity could barely keep up with. 

Spinning on her heels, she caught him in the chest, but before he could flip her, she jumped and spun over his head, reversing their positions. Swinging, their arms connected, as they each blocked the other's blows. Neo then caught her arm, and flipped her over his back, into one of the pillars, knocking the wind out of her. Spinning her legs, Charity was up swinging again, and her fist barely connected with Neo's jaw. 

The crew had all gathered around the image console to watch, some placing bets to see who'd win, since both Neo and Charity seemed to be equals in this arena. 

"Damn, look at her move!" Sid muttered, his eyes following every movement Charity made, and winced when he noticed Charity kick Neo's legs out from under him. 

"She looks like she's out for Neo's blood." Cruiser threw in. 

"Ha! Like she could do that." Celeste replied. 

They continued to watch as Neo pummeled Charity, sending her into the wall again. Flipping, her movements seeming to blur, Charity spun, and delivered three quick punches to Neo's chest, kicked his legs out, and fell on him, with her knee on his neck. 

"Well?" Charity asked, smug. "Think I'll do ok?" 

"Yeah. Now could you please remove your knee?" As he stood, Neo rubbed his neck, and rolled his shoulders. "Ok, you proved your point. But that doesn't mean you will be able to handle it mentally." 

Charity groaned, and sat on the floor. "I don't believe this." she whispered. "Neo, when you first went back in, did you feel any need to stay?" 

"No. But then, I didn't have anything keeping me there, either. And I didn't have an odd bond with the machines." 

At this, Charity looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?" 

Neo just gazed at her calmly, silent. 

Sighing, Charity moved her hair out of her face and looked at her hands. "Don't worry, Neo. I'll be able to handle it. Too much is at stake." 

"I hope you're right." he said, holding out his hand. 

Taking the gesture for what it was, Charity rose. "I have to be. I've got no other choice." 

* * * * * 

As the crew prepared to jack into the Matrix, Charity tried to calm her nerves. Neo hit it dead on earlier. She did have a strange bond with the machines. She couldn't say what kind of bond it was. It just was. But at least they had a plan. To get Amy and Lily out, of danger and out of the Matrix. 

Morpheus saw her sitting in a corner, wrapped in her habitual blanket she always wore. Moving silently to her side, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Giving comfort and support. "We've contacted another ship. Their crew will get Amy and Lily out. They'll met us there." 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Charity leaned back into Morpheus for a second, then stood, her face set. "Let's go then." 

The ride into the Matrix was smooth. Charity was the last to go in, reluctant to enter the world she once lived. She knew it would be different...she'd feel different. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around at the computerized existence. Though she couldn't see the code itself, she knew the individual code to each object she saw. The phone near her elbow, the tight black shirt and loose blue jeans she wore. Even the small hair-band that kept her hair tied neatly in a ponytail at the base of her head. 

She noticed that they were in what most would assume to be an abandoned warehouse, with a few greasy tables and a phone hooked up to the wall. Wanting to test herself, Charity walked a dirty window, reached her hand out to touch it, and let her fingers hover over it. She felt the information for that window buzz in her head, and as she trailed a pattern over the window, her fingers left a clean mark, though they never even touched the glass. She didn't notice the others behind her, watching her...fascinated. 

The only one who wasn't shocked was Neo, who walked up behind her. "Amazing, isn't it? That one simple task many can't do." He spoke softly, eyes on her face. 

Charity said nothing. Just glanced at him, her eyes dark and disturbed. 

Morpheus called Tank to let him know that they were all in. Then, with a swift look towards Neo and Charity, he walked out, followed by all of the crew except Tank, Farmer, and Sid. Trinity lagged behind, worried about Charity's first journey back inside. 

With Neo's guidance, Charity joined the others in the car. Neo and Trinity, thinking as one, sat on each side of her, silently preparing to stick by her side...for protection and comfort, should she need it. 

"While we're at the Oracles', she'll most likely want to speak to you...privately, Charity." Morpheus said. 

Saying nothing, Charity kept her eyes glued to the window, watching as the images rolled by. 

"She has been around a long time, and may be able to help you know and understand your path in life." he continued gently. 

"I already know." she whispered. 

* * * * * * 

They pulled up to an old apartment building, one that had seen better days decades ago. As they unloaded from the car, Morpheus nodded towards Cruiser. "Wait here. Pilar and her crew will be here soon. This shouldn't take more than an hour." Celeste and Brace stayed behind with Cruiser, to stand guard by the apartment entrance. 

The rest surrounded Charity as they walked inside, and entered a gloomy elevator. Charity felt excitement and hope surge up inside her. Amy and Lily were here. She could feel it. And if all went according to plan, they'd soon be together again, outside of the Matrix. Charity wondered, a little as an afterthought, about the Oracle. They firmly believed in her. She helped Morpheus find Neo, and helped Neo find himself. Though she doubted the Oracle could tell her anything Charity didn't already know, she had to admit, she was curious. 

The elevator stopped with a jerk and a thud. As they led the way down the dark corridor, Charity noticed the grime on the walls, and the grease on the floor. As they stopped in front of a door, Morpheus raised his hand, as if he was going to knock. But it opened before he could. 

A young black girl stood there, smiling at him. "Welcome. Come on in, they're waiting for you." The young girl led the way down a small hall, then stood to the side at the entrance to the living room. And there on the floor watching a Bugs & Daffy cartoon was Lily, laying on her stomach and laughing at their antics. 

Charity smiled widely, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that sitting to close to the TV can hurt your eyes?" she asked casually. 

Upon hearing her voice, Lily did a double take as she looked over her shoulder. Squealing in happiness, Lily launched herself at Charity. Scooping her up, Charity laughed. It was the first laugh Morpheus and the crew could ever remember them hearing from her. 

"Deb! Deb! Deb!" Lily chanted. "You're here! I missed you!" Lily hugged Charity tightly around the neck. But she suddenly leaned back and glared up at her. "You worried me! You just left...and no one knew what happened to you." 

"I'm sorry, piglet, but I had to." Charity murmured, as she pushed back Lily's long brown hair behind her ear. 

"Mom said you were ok, but I could tell, she was scared. Are you ok? You're not hurt, right?" 

Smiling, Charity put Lily back on her feet. "No, I'm fine. Want to meet some friends on mine? This is Morpheus, Neo, and Trinity." 

As Lily smiled at them, Amy walked out of the kitchen, unshed tears in her eyes. "Deb, you scared the hell out of me." she accused softly. She moved forward and embraced Charity. "Next time you decide to run off, you better let me know what's going on, understand?" 

"It's a promise. Look, Amy, we've got to talk. There's trouble heading your way, and we need to act fast." 

"Yeah, I sort of figured. Some wonderful cardboard men in suits kept following us, and then The Oracle found us, and explained somewhat what's going on." Amy sat on the couch, and twisted her hands together on her lap nervously. "What's going to happen now?" 

Morpheus moved to Charity's side, his eyes and manners kind. "We have some friends who are going to take you to safety. And if you want to, get you out. They'll explain in more detail, but if you go with them, you, Lily, and Charity will be able to have a more permanent reunion." 

At the mention of Charity's name, Amy grinned at her. "Charity, huh? Well, its about time." She turned back to Morpheus as he explained the basic plan to her. 

Neo and Trinity had moved to the shadows, letting Charity have a few private moments with her family before it was time to go. 

"Neo, so good to see you again." Neo turned, and there stood the Oracle, smiling, smoking her cigarette. "Trinity, you look wonderful." 

"Thank you." 

The Oracle looked to where Charity stood, and knew what was to become of her. She also knew of her past, her beginning. 

Though she couldn't see the reasons why, or who did it, she could see the squalling infant, in a half filled pod on a sterile metal table, as a large machine plugged in wires through her nose. She could even feel the confusion of the infant as her brain downloaded file after file of information. The misery of the child as she knew her father was leaving her when the machine caressed her face with one large arm. "Good-bye" it said, the voice a monotone, then with a push of a button the infant fell unconscience, the pod filled and sealed up. 

The Oracle had to shake herself out of the vision. She looked to Neo and Trinity, and they were shocked to see tears streaking her cheeks. 

"What's wrong? What is it?" Trinity asked, frightened. 

"It's ok, Trinity. Just the past. I would like to speak with her. Could you send her into the kitchen, where it's quiet?" 

"Sure. I'll get her." Trinity said, and walked away swiftly, worry creasing her forehead. "Charity, the Oracle would like to talk to you." 

Charity tensed, then made herself relax. She just wanted to talk, she told herself. "Ok. Where is she?" 

"The kitchen. I'll take you." Charity followed Trinity down a small hallway, and through a beaded curtain. 

At a small table, she saw an old black woman, smoking and drinking a pepsi. She smiled brightly at their entrance, but Charity could see it was strained. "Thank you, Trinity." her voice was soft, with an edge of steel. 

Charity moved slowly to her side, then sat at the opposite chair from her. Leaning back, Charity took her in. Her outward appearance seemed...superficial. Fake. The soft matronly woman couldn't hide the warrior underneath. 

The Oracle smiled, reading her thoughts. "You look confused, Charity. I do not meet with your approval?" 

"It's not up to me to approve or disapprove." she replied. 

"Everyone has the right to choose what's appropriate. But that is neither here nor there. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" 

"Only if you don't try to read my palm tell me my future." 

"Oh? You don't want to know what will happen?" 

"I know what I am. And what I'm meant to do. I don't need you to tell me what my fate is." 

"Ah yes, we all think we know, if we even believe in fate. Do you feel important, Charity?" 

"I know where I stand in the grand scheme of things." 

"And you'll sacrifice for those you feel are more important than you. Tell me Charity, how much will you sacrifice, how much are you willing to give?" 

"Everything". 

"Even your life?" the Oracle asked, leaning forward, eyes intense. 

"If my life is the payment to keep those I love safe, then I'll gladly pay it." Charity replied, meaning every word of it. "Like I said, I know what I'm meant to do." With that, Charity stood and walked away. 

The Oracle, delighted, grinned at her back. She followed her out, and watched as Charity hugged her sister and niece goodbye, then they left with Trinity, to meet with the members of the second ship. 

Charity sat, and put her head in her hands, preparing herself for the trip back to the ship, and the knowledge that she'll have to live through a battle before that will happen. 

Yes, the Oracle thought, she was the Key. But she knew Charity didn't know the half of what she'll do for humanity. 

Morpheus walked to the Oracle's side, eager to get moving. "We must be going, we've been informed that there's trouble coming. You spoke with Charity?" he asked. 

"Yes. She has the strength of a lion and the soul of a martyr. Your heart never stood a chance, Morpheus." 

And to this, he said nothing. What could he say, when she was absolutely right? 


	7. Crossing Torn Realities

The Song of Charity  
Crossing Torn Realities  
~by Khary~ 

* * *

Her family was gone. That one single thought kept playing through her mind as they left the Oracle's. The uncertain promise that they would live through the unplugging was foremost in all their minds. And if they did survive, the next time she would have a chance to see them again was indefinite. Neo and Morpheus flanked her as they made their way to the car where Trinity was waiting. The ride back was done in silence...until she heard it. 

The electronic whisper in the back of her mind. 

Whipping her head to each side, she tried to shake off the feeling of being watched. But it only grew louder. The voices mingling. Taunting her. 

Looking back, Trinity could see the hunted look in Charity's eyes. Saw the way that she huddled between the men, as if she was trying to squeeze into as small of space as possible. Gunning the engine, Trinity raced to the warehouse, aware that Charity's breaking point was closing in and she needed to get out of the Matrix. 

As they pulled up to warehouse, Charity was deaf to all except the whispers in her mind and only dimly aware of her surroundings. Mindlessly following Neo out of the car, she glanced at the sky. And she didn't see the changes behind her. 

Neo knew the minute the code changed. Whipping back, he felt the first flicker of fear. "Oh no!" he breathed. She was gone. Only the car remained. Scanning the code within the Matrix, he couldn't detect her. She 'ddisappeared. 

***** 

The whispers had turned to screams. Gripping her head, Charity felt around in the dark, struggling to get her thoughts straight. _Where was she?_ she thought. _Where was Neo? Morpheus? Trinity? Was she dead? _

She stumbled against a door. Finding the latch, she let herself outside. And found that she was across the street from the warehouse. She could see Neo. He was on the phone. Trinity and Morpheus were scanning the area, weapons drawn. Holding a hand her to head she moved forward. 

Only to walk into a thick wall of air. 

"Neo!" she screamed, pounding her fists against the barrier. 

***** 

"Tank! Is she still alive?" Neo asked, trying to stay calm. 

"Yes. But she's scared." Tank glanced at the monitors above Charity's head then down to her pale face covered in sweat. 

"Can you locate her? Her code's masked." 

"There aren't any readings. But there are codes changing all around you. Get out, now! They're too close." 

"I'm staying. Trinity and Morpheus are ready for the call." 

***** 

"They can't help you." 

Charity whirled around as the voice, human in tone, spoke behind her. But there was no one there. Laughter floated around her. 

She knew that voice. 

"It seems we've found a way to keep you... even from Mr. Anderson." Agent Johnson said as he stepped out of the shadows. 

Charity looked for a way out, but finding none, faced the Agent reluctantly. "What game is this?" 

"Game? I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for games, Ms. Staton." 

"Why the elaborate scheme to keep me?" she demanded, panic rising. 

Shrugging, the Agent circled her. Lifting a finger, he tapped his temple. "Just following orders. You will come with me now, Ms Staton. We have a great deal to talk about." Policemen materialized out of the shadows, and soon Charity found herself surrounded. 

_Oh hell no_, she thought. Charity kicked out the knees on the cop on her left then dealt a swift uppercut to the one on her right, but before she could use the small opening to its advantage, Johnson had a hold of her pony tail, pulled her back, then kicked her into the thick barrier. 

"I see you're going to resist." He said blandly. 

Rising up, she felt anger course through her. "Would you have it any other way?" 

***** 

"We should stay with you." Trinity demanded 

"No. Agents are on their way, and I won't have you two in danger." Neo argued. "They won't come after me here. But they will there." 

"He's right, Trinity. We need to concentrate our efforts on the ship." Morpheus reasoned though he silently fought down the urge to ignore the ringing phone and hunt for Charity. 

"Answer it, Trinity." Neo ordered. 

"Damnit, Neo." She said as she put the phone to her ear. She opened her eyes as Tank was removing the jack. 

Neo and Morpheus squared off. As the phone began to ring, Neo answered and placed the phone to Morpheus' ear. "I'll find her. I promise. Call in the closest ships incase they send out the sentinels." Once alone, Neo headed back outside to scan the Matrix for any sign of Charity. 

***** 

Morpheus ran to the command deck and radioed the closest ship, Hectate. As the line rang, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Neo was inside, he reasoned. He can bring her back. 

He snapped to attention when his hail was answered. 

"Hectate." 

"Neb." He replied. " We have a 21a in progress. Seek backup. Are you capable?" 

"Of course. All crew accounted for. Plus two." Came the static reply. "Give us the coordinates." 

"Midway on the 25th sewer line in sector 18." Morpheus reported. "ETA?" 

"20 minutes." There was a pause on the line. "We're coming, Morpheus. Hold on." 

"Thanks, Pilar." He replied before he disconnected. Help was coming. He gave up the seat to Brace so he could sit them down on the arranged coordinates. Making his way back to the console, he saw Trinity wiping Charity's brow while Tank was scanning the Matrix for her. 

"She's just gone, Morpheus. They've found a way to hide her from us." Tank muttered. 

Morpheus moved to Charity's side. She looked almost peaceful...if it weren't for the tears coursing down her cheeks and the blood leaking from her nose. 

***** 

Charity woke up in pain. Blinding, shattering pain. Unable to move except to breathe, it was a struggle just to get her eyes open. And when she did, she found herself curled in a ball on the floor in a bare room. The only thing to there to distract from the pale walls and floor was the metal fold-up chair on the opposite side, which at this moment held Agent Johnson, with his arms folded, waiting patiently for her to wake up. Through sheer will, Charity pushed herself into a sitting position. 

"Why don't you just hack it out of me and be done with it." She said softly. 

"They'll get to that. But they want the whole package, Ms. Staton." The agent replied, his voice a monotone. "Do you know why you've become so important to our cause?" 

"Other than my charming personality? I have no idea." 

"You truly do not know what you are, do you, Ms Staton?" Johnson stood so he could pace back and forth in front of her. And the smile he sent her way chilled her to bone. "You are our next line of defense. A killing machine with flesh as camouflage. About 30 years ago, the generals had a superb idea. Blend the lower humans into our biogenetics to create the perfect weapons. Unfortunately, you were the only one who survived past infancy. But your creator had a wire loose. He felt...something for these humans. Put that code into your programming. Then hid you from the council and all of your records. We found him, of course, and destroyed him." 

Johnson squatted in front of her and grabbed her bruised jaw. "Just think. You could stay here. Run your club. Live in comfort. Only leaving the Matrix now and then for short errands. Be who you are without worry of exposure or ridicule. You can feel us. Hear us. You are one of us, Ms. Staton. You belong...with us." 

As he spoke, Charity felt the desire to accept and belong so strongly it caused her heart to ache. _To be a part of something_, she thought, _to have direction._ To live life on her own terms. She could visualize herself as one of them. Living the life of a human...but working to keep them as slaves. 

And for one moment, one breath, she could accept that. "How?" she whispered. 

"Give us Mr. Anderson and all those who harbor him. Once we have your physical body, we can relocate you to our facility to get you back into the Matrix..." Johnson left the sentence hanging. He knew he had her. He could feel her weakening. 

Charity looked up at him with eyes dark and dangerous. . 

"Even now, you still feel such empathy for the humans. They are merely a means to an end. An energy source. They are nothing." the Agent ground his teeth. 

Charity could feel his hate washing over her in waves. She jerked her head out of his grip and pushed herself up. She was through taking this lying down. "God, it must suck to be you." 

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you. To be so confused about yourself. Not knowing who or what you are." 

"I may be confused. But at least I have a choice. I can leave." Charity smiled. Johnson's smirk cleared from his face and she watched in amazement when he let his anger and hatred for her show. "You don't hate me because I'm human. You hate me because I'm a higher species than you. That I can do what you never could. A machine in a human body. And when they create an army just like me, you'll be obsolete. They'll delete your programming as they move onto something bigger and better. We can fight on both fronts and fool the humans in the process." 

"True. They wouldn't need the agent program, as it exists today." He stated. 

"Well, the history lesson was fun." Flexing her mental muscle, she formed a door behind the agent's back. "But I've chosen to look at other options." She replied. When she tried to form a gun into her hands, all that appeared was a large wooden baseball bat. Shrugging, she swung out and cracked the bat against the agent's jaw, knocking him into the wall. Flipping over him, she fled thru the doorway and out into an empty office building. 

Johnson ran out after her, and grabbed her ponytail. As he yanked her backwards, she smashed the bat into his face. When his grip loosened, she spun to crack the bat across his spine and flipped onto one of the cubicle barriers. "I won't be your slave!" She yelled. 

Following her, he jumped smoothly onto a neighboring barrier. "You don't have a choice." Swinging, he knocked her backwards and onto the desk. Moving her to her side, he lifted her and tossed her across the room and into the far wall. As she slid down the wall, she left behind an ugly hole. 

***** 

"Neo! We've found her!" Tank yelled into the phone and he spotted Charity's code brighten back to life on screen. 

"Where?" he asked, scanning the code while standing on top of a large building. 

"Near the corner of Hudson & 108th St. Its only a small blip, though. But it's her." Looking back, Tank noticed Morpheus clean the blood off of Charity's mouth."Hurry, Neo. It looks bad." 

"On my way." Neo hung up and took off from the building, flying as fast as he could to the site. 

***** 

Johnson walked slowly over the area where Charity had fallen. As he walked into the small cubicle, he was greeted with a double-barreled shotgun. 

"Fuck you." Charity spat. Then fired. Turning her eyes from the charges that ruptured over the body, she pulled herself to her feet, then limped out the front door. _Neo_, she thought. _Find me!_ Dropping the weapon, she ran. Ignoring the pain shooting up her legs, she pushed herself harder, made herself run faster. They were behind her. 

_Please, Neo,_ she thought. _Find me. See me, Neo. See me._

Running around a corner, Charity barreled through the crowds. Her throat burned, her legs were jelly, and she even thought she could feel some broken ribs and her left wrist had swollen to the size of an apple, but she kept pushing onward. They were closer...nearly on her heels. 

She could feel them. The whispers taunted and screamed. The buzzing of them in her ear caused her to loose track of her footing. Rounding a corner, she ran into a large figure in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Neo!" she whispered. "Help me!" 

Neo caught her in his arms as she stumbled. Then picked her up and held her to close him as the Agents surrounded him. But they didn't edge any closer. Their fear of him far exceeded their desire for the girl. 

Neo shifted the air and bent the walls of the Matrix back then pushed it forward, causing all of the people and cars to move forward. Turning the whispers back onto them, he scrambled their reception. When he let go, the force blew the Agents back 10 yards. 

"Do you really want to do this now?" he asked softly. 

The Agents picked themselves up and scrambled back. Then fled. 

Holding Charity close, Neo called Tank. "I've got her. Find us an exit. Fast." 

"Two blocks east. McGuire's pub and grill. Backroom." 

***** 

They pulled Charity out of it first. Morpheus unhooked the jack and was ready to pick her up when he was pushed out of the way by Farmer. While he checked out her vitals, Trinity helped Neo up, then stood back to watch Farmer and Morpheus pick Charity up and carry her to the infirmary. 

"They almost had her." Neo said as he reached up to rub her shoulders. "I barely made it." 

"But you did. That's all that matters." She replied. 

In the infirmary, Farmer frantically tried to revive her. Her heart barely beating and her brain patterns were almost at a standstill. Morpheus wiped her forehead and kept his eyes glued to the medlab monitors. When he saw her vitals slowly move back to normal, he lowered his head to his hands. 

The first thing she saw when she woke was her hand engulfed in his, his forehead lowered. And she felt the first of her wounds begin to heal. Reaching out, because she needed it, she placed her hand on his cheek. And because he needed it, she smiled when he jerked his head to look at her. 

"You are never going back in." he stated as relief washed over him. 

"Agreed." she whispered. "I have all I need here." 


	8. Sanctuary

**The Song of Charity**  
**Sanctuary**  
~by Khary~ 

* * *

The cool breeze from the ocean brought a fine mist to their skin and the laughter from the child danced in the air. Under the shade of a large umbrella, Charity and Amy sat and watched as Lily danced in the sand around a large castle that she built just moments before. 

Watching Lily's clumsy ballet brought smiles to the women who watched. Sipping from the tart lemonade, Amy tucked a wayward wisp of hair behind her ears and turned to her sister. "You look peaceful. It's good to see." 

"It's good to feel." Taking a deep breath, Charity leaned her head back to watch the clouds. "They worry still. But that's only to be expected. What about you? How are you managing?" 

"We're doing ok. Once we heal fully, Pilar is taking us to Zion. She's given us the choice to stay with her after we meet with the politicians." Looking down at her hands, Amy sighed. "But I think we'll stay in Zion, if we can. Wouldn't know how to help on the Hectate." 

"Going to look for a teaching job again?" Charity asked. 

"It's what I'm good at." she smiled. "and Lily needs kids her own age with the same experiences." They fell into silence, with only the sound of the waves in the distance. "What about you? Are you going to join the fight inside?" 

"No." Charity sighed. _Never that_, she thought. "I can never go back there. Too dangerous. They can sense me too easily there. But there are plenty of ways I can fight with them here." 

Watching from afar, Lily pondered them. They look so lost, she thought. It's a good thing they had to her watch over them. Dusting off her shorts as she stood, she ran to her mother's side. Snuggling against her, Lily smiled. Yes, she thought, they defiantly needed her. 

The ringing of the phone broke the silence. Amy answered swiftly. "Ok." she said then hung up and placed the phone in her purse. "Have to go." she spoke softly as she smoothed Lily's hair back. "But we'll be in touch. We can always met here." 

The sisters embraced quickly then Lily jumped onto Charity's lap. "I miss you. Don't stay away too long, ok?" 

As tears stung her eyes, Charity kissed her niece's cheek. "Not a chance, squirt." Then she watched as they left, hand in hand, and strolled down the beach. Soon, they faded into the background. Closing her eyes, Charity rested in the quiet of her sanctuary. 

* * * * * 

Morpheus sat at the console, wondering if he should intrude on her. In front of him, on the small black computer monitor, the cursor blinked awaiting his command. Making up his mind, he entered the code. 

The beep woke her from a sound sleep. Looking down, the laptop to her left blinked with the incoming message. 

_**May I come in?**_ was scrawled across the middle of the screen. Smiling softly, she typed in her acceptance. 

Morpheus rose as he received the access to her program. **_Yes. _**

Soon Tank had him hooked up and jacked in. He found himself on a lone beach, with the sun high and warm and the breeze off the ocean just cool enough to keep the sweat from the skin. Looking down, he had to sigh as he saw that he was wearing a white T-shirt and loose jeans. Charity's small hint that he wore too much black leather, he presumed. 

Gazing down the beach, he saw her stretched out on the sand, hair pinned atop her head, and a cigarette swinging from her fingers. 

"This outfit is...interesting" 

Looking up at him, Charity grinned. "Just keeping you on your toes. One of life's small pleasures." 

Morpheus sat beside her and watched the ocean, and for the first time in a long while, he realized that he was relaxed. They both watched the ocean in silence. 

Charity, feeling the need to make the first move, reached over and linked her fingers with his. It felt right. Just being with him. Whether it was in her own little world or aboard the Neb, as long as she could fight by him and create for him, then that was enough. 

"So...what now?" she asked. 

Looking down at their joined hands, Morpheus rubbed his thumb over her wrist. "We fight. And we plan." 

"And us?" 

"We love." 

"Sounds like a good start." 

Looking up at her, he grinned. "But Charity, about these clothes..." 

Yes, she thought as her laughter floated in the breeze, this was defiantly a good start. 

**_FIN_**

send all praise, flames, questions or comments to: khary@softhome.net 


End file.
